Sapphire Huntress Heroine
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary's inside. Don't own anything but my OC's.
1. New Assignment

_**Character Info**_ _ **  
**_ **Name: Davia Aki Yagi** **  
** **Codename: Sapphire** **  
** **Incarnation: Ayame, Supreme Princess of Beasts** **  
** **Birthday: October 31, 1991** **  
** **Blood Status: Half-Blood** **  
** **Age: 14** **  
** **Gender: Female  
Secondary Gender: Alpha-Omega** **  
** **Species:** **¾ Human (Metamorphmagus), ⅓ Fox Demon, and ⅓ Galra**  
 **Human Appearance:** A slender teen with shoulder length untidy maroon hair with fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin, and violet eyes. Plus, a vertical scar on her right eye, running down to her cheek and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a maple leaf.  
 **Demon Appearance:** A slender teen with shoulder length untidy sapphire hair with fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin, and gold eyes with black slits. Plus, a vertical scar on her right eye, running down to her cheek and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a maple leaf.  
 **Galra Appearance:** A slender teenager with shoulder length untidy maroon hair, fox-like ears and tail, pale shade of purple skin with a fine, thin fur coated her body, and violet eyes with yellow sclerae. Plus, a vertical scar on her right eye, running down to her cheek and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a maple leaf.  
 **Fox Appearance:** A female fox with maroon fur and violet eyes. On her left paw is a mark of a maple leaf. Plus, a vertical scar on her right eye, running down to her cheek and a huge scar over her heart.  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Spirit World and Digital World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, and protective.  
 **Likes:** Peace, make new friends, Best friend(s): Watapon, Keith, V-mon, Crystal Beasts, Izuku, Yubel, Davis, Ken, Haruto, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, children, learning different types of magic, playing her guitar.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, engineering, hunting, drawing, Beyblading, repairing Beyblades, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, and pulling pranks.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** Weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends, animals, chocolate, trust issues, macaroons, weak immune system, anxiety disorder, trust issues, asthma.  
 **Family:** **  
**Father: Toshinori "All Might" Yagi  
Mother: Jadelyn Yagi (née Muto)  
Brother(s): Davis Yagi (older by 2 hours). Harry Yagi (Harry Potter, older adoptive brother). Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure).  
Sister(s): Ginny Yagi (née Weasley, sister-in-law).  
Aunt(s): Alexis Muto (née Rhodes). Inko Midoriya (née Mori, Aunt figure). Zoe Kanbara (née Orimoto, aunt figure).  
Uncle(s): Jaden Muto. Shota "Eraser Head" Aizawa (Uncle figure). Nezu (Uncle figure). Naomasa Tsukauchi (Uncle figure). Sir Nighteye (Uncle figure). Kouji Minamoto (uncle figure). Kouichi Kimura (uncle figure). Takuya Kanbara (uncle figure). Tommy Himi (uncle figure). JP Shibayama (uncle figure). Jesse Anderson (Uncle figure). Axel Brodie (Uncle Figure). Jim Crocodile Cook (Uncle Figure). Tryanno Hassleberry (Uncle Figure). Chumley Huffington (Uncle Figure). Bastion Misawa (Uncle Figure). Syrus Truesdale (Uncle Figure). Chazz Princeton (Uncle Figure).  
Cousin(s): Darren Muto. Izuku Midoriya (cousin figure).  
Grandfather(s): Yugi Muto. Akio Yagi †. Sorahiko "Gran Torino" (Grandfather figure).  
Grandmother(s): Camellia Muto (née Nightingale). Dayna Yagi (née Suzuki) †. Chiyo "Recovery Girl" Shuzenji (grandmother figure).  
Nephew(s): James Yagi II. Albus Yagi.  
Niece(s): Lily Yagi  
 **Boyfriend/Mate:** NA  
 **Servamp:** Hellfire of Chaos (Ignis)  
 **Familiar:** NA  
 **Occupation(s):** Keyblade Master. Duelist. DigiDestined of Harmony. Huntress. Assistant Teacher 1-A (Uncover as a student). Eve of Chaos. Inari's Jinchūriki. Alpha of United Hearts. Performer of Cirque Du Freak. Member of the Blade of Marmora. X-Man.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Try to make friends on her own  
Learn to trust humans again  
Keep an eye on Izuku and help him to control One For All while at U.A. High School as an uncover student.  
Gather info on a possible league of villains  
Protect the Blue Lion  
 **Allies:** V-mon, Keith, Ignis, Inari, Hackmon, BlackAgumon, Ayame, Crystal Beasts, Izuku, Yubel, Davis, Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, family, Hunter Organization, Nightingale Clan, Vanitas, Xion, Suzume, allied Demon Clans, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, BBA, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray, BBA, U.A., Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, Mother, Lawless, World End, All of Love, Tetsu, Mikuni, Misono, Mahiru, Licht, Darren, Evra, Mr. Crepsley, Cirque du Freak, Vampire Clan, Blade of Marmora, Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, Antok, Regris, Krolia.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, rival Demon packs, and rival bladers.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, Psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, superhuman strength, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, talking to Bit Beasts.  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey. Kit (Toshinori's nickname). Vixi (Tala's nickname). Sestra (Kai's nickname). Foxy (Bryan's nickname). Violet (Spencer's nickname). Aka (Ian's nickname). Tsuki (Izuku's nickname). Aki (Keith's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Twin Fangs (Dual Orichalcum katanas). Blazing Phoenix and Blizzard Wolf (Dual Keyblades). Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Kunais. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches, Broom (1st Lead), Black gloves and boots (2nd Lead), Naginata (3rd Lead), Headset (4th Lead). Marmora Blade.  
 **Digimon Partner(s):** V-mon  
 **Crest(s):** Harmony  
 **Beyblade:** Celestial Inari  
 **Bit Beast:** Inari  
 **Human Form:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Form:** NA  
 **Fusion Form:** NA

 **Summary: Davia Rose Yagi was just your normal Hybrid, until she was asked by the U.A. to be an assistant teacher but uncover as a student in order to evaluate** **the new students. While also gathering information about a possible League of Villains.** **What will happen if Davia falls in love with a certain hot-headed hero wannabe that's in her class? How will her friends react they find out that she's** **¾** **Human and a Huntress?**

 ** _Chapter 1: New Assignment_**

I was in my bedroom, working on my new drawing, while Chibimon and Ignis were just sleeping on my bed.

"Davey, there's someone here to talk to you." my mother, Jadelyn Yagi née Muto called, "And you don't need to cover."

I sighed and sat up, walked to my bed and grabbed Chibimon and Ignis who woke up from their nap. When mom says that, it means that it's someone who we know and knows about my mom, brother and I having Fox Demon blood.

"Yeah." I said as I walked down the stairs.

My mom is, the proud owner of Anima Café, so I figured it would be something to do with testing out a new treat or drink.

But it turns out it wasn't, my older twin, Davis and mom were talking to Nezu, the Principal of U.A. High School, who's also like an Uncle to me. My instincts tell me that this is about me.

"Hello, Davey." Nezu said with smile as I just crossed my arms and looked at him, questioningly, while Chibimon climbed onto my head and Ignis stayed on my shoulder, "I'm sure that you know why I'm here."

"Does this have something to do with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like for you to be an assistant teacher." Nezu said as I sputtered.

"Won't that be a little suspicious, I remember that Katsuki and Izu-Chan will be trying out?" I asked with a raise eyebrow, "Plus I graduated high school early, not to mention neither Izu-Chan and Kacchan know."

"That's why you'll going uncover as a student." Nezu said, "That way, you'll be able to evaluate the 1st years and help the class."

"What will Papa say?" Chibimon asked from my head.

"Yeah, dad is a little overprotective about us enough with us being a DigiDestineds and Keyblade Masters?" Davis agreed, "Plus, adding her being the same _and_ a Huntress, plus an Eve, I don't think he'll agree to this."

"Actually, he agrees." Mom confessed.

"He did?" Davis and I said, shocked.

"It took a little of convincing, but your father agreed." Mom smiled.

"I hate to know how you got daddy to agree." I muttered knowing that my mom can be a little evil at times.

"Plus, we just want you to get out of the house a little more... Ever since the battle with Tsubaki and his Subclass." my mother trailed off knowing not to mention the bad memory.

"I know. You don't have to say it." I said raising my hand.

I sigh as I thought about it.

"I'm assuming that I'll have to wear the uniform?" I asked him, since I won't be able to fight in their uniforms, plus being allergic to the fabric.

"You have full permission to wear your clothes." Nezu answered.

"There's something you're hiding from me." I said, looking at Nezu.

"Yes." Nezu nodded, "We also need your gathering skills."

"Why's that?" Davis asked.

"We have reason to believe that villains might be coming together to build a league." Nezu explained.

"Now that you mention it." I spoke, "There hasn't been much villains' attacks lately. Well other than that Sludge Villain that attacked Izu-Chan and Katsuki."

Ever since that incident, dad decided to make Izuku his successor for One For All. I was happy for Izuku, knowing how much he wanted to be a hero like my dad. Throughout the ten months, I helped dad get Izuku into shape so that he could be able to hold One For All without blowing his limbs off.

And let's say when I told Izuku about who my dad is, he passed out, but promised not to tell anyone.

"Yes, that's what is worrying us." Nezu said, "That's why I need you and your gathers to find any information on this league of villains."

"Who's the teacher I'll be working with and does the staff know?" I asked, making up my mind.

"You'll be working with Class A-1, Shota." Nezu replied, "And yes, the staff will about you."

I nodded as he got up and left to make sure everything for the first day of school was going alright.

I guess I should explain who I am, huh?

My name is Davia Aki Yagi, the daughter of Jadelyn Muto, granddaughter of Yugi Muto and Camellia Nightingale. I'm the DigiDestined of Harmony, a Blader, Keyblade Master, a Huntress, the Eve of Chaos, and a Jinchūriki. I'm also ¾ Human and ¼ Fox Demon.

There something else that nobody but, my family, my most trusted friends, and family-friends knows.

My twin brother and I are the children of the Symbol of Peace.

Our dad is none other than the No. 1 Hero, All Might.


	2. First Day

Today was the first day of high school for Davia, she had to wake up early so that she could meet the rest of the staff. She got up and dressed, wearing her usual sapphire hooded cloak like scarf to hide her fox ears and tail. Under it was a blue fitting long-sleeve kimono top. Fitting black jeans with a mahogany belt with matching pouches. A shuriken and kunai holster on her left leg, and mahogany steel-toed combat boots. She also had on leather bracers, hidden underneath the sleeves with her cables inside them. Finally, she wore her blue crystal necklace.

Once she got to the school she met with the other staff and Nezu in order to get info on her class.

A few hours later, she was exploring the school grounds with V-mon following her and Ignis on her shoulder. As she was exploring, she saw students starting to enter and among them was Izuku and his partner, Hackmon.

"Hey, Izu-Chan, Hackmon!" the Child of Harmony waved.

"Morning, Tsuki!" Izuku greeted, "I didn't know that you got in!"

"Y-Yeah, I must've missed you and Hackmon at the entrance exam." Davia stuttered, knowing she wasn't allowed to anyone that she was here for a mission, "What class are you in anyway?"

"Izuku and I are in 1-A." Hackmon answered, "What about you guys?"

"Same." V-mon replied, raising a hand.

"Come on, I know where it is." Davia smiled, leading them the way.

Soon they came to a halt when they got to the door of their classroom. It was tall as a billboard by the looks of it.

"What do all these damn doors have to so tall." Davia grumbled.

"With that kind of size, whole house could probably fit in there." Hackmon commented.

"Only the elite with a huge number from the exam are chosen…" Izuku gulped.

"That's right…" Davia remembered, "I wonder who will be in this class."

"As long as hot head isn't here, I'm good." Hackmon said, growling at the thought of Katsuki.

"Aren't you a little over dramatic?" Davia asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Don't talk like that Hackmon." Izuku said, his voice trembling, "Maybe we're in different classes!"

"Couldn't hurt to find out." Davia said, opening the door.

When she did, Izuku's face went pale and Hackmon start to growl. Towards the back of the room, they saw the last person that they would expect to see again. It was Katsuki who had his feet up on a desk, and a young man with glasses, who moved his hands in a strange way as he spoke to Katsuki.

"You shouldn't put your feet on the desk!" The young man said, before Katsuki gave him a smirk, "Don't you think that's rude to the people who made these desks?"

"Nope!" Katsuki replied, "What middle school did you go to four-eyes?"

Izuku, V-mon, Ignis and Hackmon remained speechless while Davia just sighed at her former childhood friend's behavior.

"The Top Two?" Izuku said with a deadpan expression.

"Azulongmon, please kill me now." Hackmon said under his breath.

The young man started talking to Katsuki again; moving his hands in a strange way again.

"I attended private academy Somei. My name is Tenya Iida and I'm an Alpha." Four-eyes introduced.

"So, you're from Somei?" Katsuki said, "That makes you an elite! I'm gonna have fun crushing you!"

The young man named Tenya was taken back a bit at the comment.

"Crushing!? Are you sure you're in the right place!?" Iida exclaimed.

Katsuki looked to the side, letting out a small growl. It wasn't long before Davia decided to get his attention, before he could destroy something.

"Why is Bakugou here?!" the young Hybrid growled, making Katsuki look to her.

He avoided eye contact when he found out that it was Davia who got his attention.

Tenya soon noticed them too when he saw Katsuki look away.

"It's you again." Tenya said, looking at the two DigiDestineds.

Soon every student looked to the two which made them nervous a little.

"H-hi!" Izuku stammered.

"Hello!" Davia said in a nervous tone.

"Hello!" Hackmon and V-mon waved.

"Good morning!" Tenya said approaching them, "I'm Tenya Iida, from the So-"

"We know!" The two Chosen Children exclaimed making him stop.

"It's um…nice to meet you." Davia stuttered, "I'm Davia Yagi, but everyone calls me Davey."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he was nervous.

"I'm V-mon, Davey's partner." V-mon greeted, "Ignis is also Davey's partner."

"And I'm Hackmon, Izuku's partner!" Hackmon smiled.

"Midoriya, did you realize that there was more to the exams?" Tenya asked as the four looked at Tenya a bit confused, "I misjudged you! I hate to admit it but you're better than me!"

"What's he talking about?" Davia asked, ready to tear him to shreds.

"I think I can guess…" Izuku said awkwardly, knowing that Davia is protective over him even though she's younger than him.

"Hey it's you!" A voice of a girl had said.

The three of them turned around and saw that it was the young girl that Izuku had encountered at the exam who stopped Izuku from falling on his face. Izuku's face turned red while Davia, V-mon, and Hackmon stood their casually surprised to see her.

"You're that gravity girl." Davia pointed out, remembering her from the class list.

"Hey, it's you again!" the gravity girl said before doing punches, "I'm glad that you got in, like Present Mic said! I should've expected it, that punch you did was amazing!"

"I-I-I should be thanking you, with spe-speaking to Present Mic!" Izuku stammer as his face turning red again.

"How did you know about that?" the gravity girl asked, confused.

"Well-That's-Um-!" Izuku stuttered.

Davia and the two Digimon didn't know what Izuku meant, quickly made up an excuse for him,

"Don't mind him. It's his first day." Davia smiled, "I'm Davia Yagi, but everyone calls me Davey. And this is V-mon and Ignis, my partners. Hackmon is Izu-Chan's partner."

Davia stopped talking, catching two familiar scents. The first one was coconut and vanilla, while the other was blackberry and crème brulee. It was faint, but still walking closer to them. She knew those scents anywhere.

"Aren't you guys wondering who our teacher is?" The Gravity Girl said, "Maybe he'll be cool!"

"I heard that we're gonna get two teachers. And one of them is a Huntsman" Tenya said, "One of them if I believe I'm correct they said a black fox mask."

"Wait what!?" the Child of Harmony exclaimed.

"Where did you hear that?" Izuku asked as he didn't notice the expression on Davia's face.

"I heard it from the staff." Tenya replied, "I also heard he has an angry expression on his face."

The whole group noticed that she started to walk slowly towards the exit.

"Rose?" Katsuki asked, the first to notice, "The hell are you doing?"

"I just remember that I left something at home." Davia stammered, pulling V-mon by the tail.

"Wait just a minute!" Tenya exclaimed, stopping the Duo of Harmony, "You can't just leave, the day hasn't started!"

"It's fine, just fine!" Davia said, "The teachers won't mind!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku asked.

"Never better!" the uncover student said.

"I think you're just being paranoid!" The Gravity Girl smiled, "I bet our teachers are gonna be the sweetest teachers in the world!"

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." a dull voice said.

"I agree." Another voice said.

The group jumped at the sound of the two voices while Davia froze up. Izuku seemed to scream a little when seeing something behind Davia and the Gravity Girl. The Gravity Girl turned and saw that it was a man in a yellow sleeping bag, who talked with a tired voice. While there was boy their age, wearing a black fox mask, wearing black clothes and had matching fox ears and tail.

"This is the hero course after all." The masked person said.

"Farewell life as I know it…" Davia said as she had a horrified look on her face, knowing the two.

 _Everyone's thoughts: So-Something's here!_

The man stood up within the sleeping bag and unzipped. He was of average height with messy black hair and his clothes was nothing but black with his eyes were droopy and his facial hair looking frazzled. Around his neck was a rather large scarf.

"Okay…" the man said as he removed himself from the sleeping bag, "It took you eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough."

The masked teen turned over to Davia which she couldn't help but flinch,

"By the way… If I see ever you trying to sneak out again, I will expel you. And don't think I won't, understand?" the masked teen warned.

"Yes sir." Davia said as she stammered, knowing that Vanitas will tell his father to put her on Dragon Training duty

"You know them!?" Hackmon and Izuku exclaimed in shocked, while Davia nodded her head in reply.

"You could say that." Davia yelled, "I know the teacher because he used to babysit my brother and I when we were kids."

"Now that we've taken care of that…" Davia's uncle figure had said, as he got something out of his ear, "My name is Shota Aizawa, and this is my assistant, Elite Huntsman: Yoru. I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher, while Yoru will be keeping an eye on you throughout each class you take."

The whole classroom was almost speechless at this newfound information.

"TWO TEACHERS?!" everyone all exclaimed.

"It's a nightmare made real!" Davia exclaimed at the thought of having her childhood friend/battle partner be with her throughout the entire year.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun!" the masked teen commented, sending a shiver down their spine

"Alright first thing first…" Shota said to the students as he rummages through his sleeping bag and got out what looked to be a uniform in blue and white, "Put these on and head to the field outside."

All the students looked to Shota with a confused expression on their faces, all except Davia who couldn't help but sweat.

 _Davia's thoughts: My life is totally over…_

As soon as class 1-A gotten into their field uniforms, they followed their teachers out to the school field. The only thing that Davia didn't take off was her blue hood. Once there, they were told what they were going to do so, they were all taken by surprise, expect for Davia, Ignis, and V-mon.

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?" All of the students exclaimed beside Davia.

"But shouldn't we be more worried about the orientation today?" Ochaco asked, "And the entrance ceremony too!"

"If you're all going to become heroes, you don't have time for leisurely events." Shota replied.

"Time waits for no one!" Yoru added.

"U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted school traditions are. That's how their teachers run the classes." Their homeroom teacher continued.

 _Davia's thoughts: Just as I expected they're not going to go easy on us. Why did I have to be suck with him as his uncover student?_

"You kids been doing these since junior high correct?" Shota said before holding his phone up showing someone's school record, "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results when the students aren't using their Quirks, it isn't normal."

"In my opinion the Ministry of Education are being asses about it." Yoru said before pointing over to Katsuki, "Anyway, you! Bakugou! You were one of the top students who finish the practical exams. What were your result in the junior high soft ball throw?"

"67 meters." Katsuki replied casually.

"Do the test again this time use your Quirk." Yoru said to explosion teen.

Katsuki nodded and walked to the white circle.

"You can do whatever as long as you stay inside the circle." Shota said, "Hurry up and give it all."

Katsuki looked at both of his teachers before his eyes wonder toward Davia who just had a blank look on her face. He stretched his arms and did a couple of squats to warm himself up for the throw.

"You asked for it." Katsuki said as he did the warm-up, "I'll add a little heat to my pitch."

With a deep breath he threw the ball, before leaving his hand he activated his Quirk allowing it to fly with an explosion.

"DIE!" Katsuki yelled as the ball flew.

"Die?" Davia, Ignis, V-mon, Izuku and Hackmon said in unison as they couldn't help but have a stunned look on their face.

 _Davia's thoughts: I feel sorry for whoever his Chosen Mate is._

"First know your maximum." Shota said as they watch the ball land in the distance; his phone let out a beep as he turned back to the crowd, "That's the most rational method to form the foundation of a hero."

He showed the rest of the class Katsuki's results. The rest of the students (expect Davia) were impressed by it as they gasped. They had started to chat amongst themselves.

"750 meters? Seriously?" one male student gasped.

"This looks like fun!" a female student that's invisible exclaimed.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want!" another male shouted

"Just as expected from the Hero Course of the U.A.!" Tenya exclaimed.

"It looks fun?" Shota repeated with a scoff, "Everyone here has three years to become a hero. Are you gonna have an attitude like that throughout the three years? Then why don't we make this more interesting?"

"What do you mean… Interesting?" Davia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are in for it now. Whoever comes in last in the eight tests, will be expelled!" Yoru said after he chuckled a little.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" The students exclaimed, but Davia.

"Hold on a minute!" Tenya exclaimed, "It's the first day and already punishing us with expulsion!? Doesn't that seem an unfair to us!?"

"Do you think that the world is fair then?" Shota said making everyone gasp a little at this before he continued, "Natural disasters, accidents, even selfish villains are something that'll always come your way when you're a hero. If you all want to play at being friends after school too bad. So, for the next three years of your lives the U.A. will do everything in its power to give you one hardship after another."

"Go beyond your limits! Plus Ultra!" Yoru shouted, "Overcome the possibilities with what you have!"

Davia looked over to Izuku who was sweating from nervousness and Hackmon trying to comfort his Human. She, Ignis, and had been told what had happened in the exams; they were happy at the fact that he passed but were concerned when they were told exactly happened when he used One For All for the first time. His bones broken from impact, plus when he leaped from where he stood. It was something too hard to believe but they were still worried.

She looked over to her partners and motioned her to follow. They stood next to the Duo of Justice and had gotten his attention.

"You okay, Izu-Chan?" Davia asked.

"Tsuki, if I mess this up, then I might get expelled!" Izuku whispered, "I can't even control the One For All yet!"

"Take it easy Izuku! You're worry too much, you got this!" Hackmon reassured his Human, "You're a Keyblade Wielder and a Light Wizard! Plus, you're a member of United Heart."

"He's right." Davia said, "Remember what my Daddy said. Think of an egg that's not exploding in the microwave."

Izuku looked to Davia, Ignis, V-mon and Hackmon for a moment before having a look a determination in his eyes.

"Right then." Shota said, gaining everyone attention, "The demonstration is over. The real thing starts now."

- _ **First Test: The 50 Meter Dash**_ -

All the students were gathered around the track. Yoru had been calling two students at random, the first pair was Tenya Iida and a girl who moved like a frog Tsuyu Asui, had gotten the best record and the second pair was of the Ochaco and Mashirao Ojiro who gotten a good record also.

The next pair had been up next.

"Alright!" Yoru said, reading the clipboard, "Davia Yagi to the starting line?"

Davia stepped forward as she went to the start line. All kinds of thoughts were racing through her head and her heart started to increase at the fear of her Demon Half going out of control.

"Come on, Davey! You got this!" V-mon and Ignis yelled from the sidelines

"Your partners are loud as usual." Shota said before turning to Davia, "Stay focused and remember not to hurt yourself."

"Gotcha." Davia said as Shota return to Yoru's side.

"Could I get Shoto Todoroki to the starting line?" Yoru said.

Davia's eyes widened slightly at the last name as chatting began amongst the students. Plus, she knew that only one person with the same last name, Licht Todoroki, the Eve of Greed.

"Hang on, that name sounds familiar?" Mashirao mumbled

"I've heard it before, doesn't the Hero, Endeavor have that name?" the pink girl remembered.

"I didn't even know he had a kid!" the red haired whispered/shout.

The whispers soon came to a halt when a young boy stepped forward from the crowd and to the starting line. He had longish hair, split between white on his right-side and crimson on his left. There was a burn scar over his left eye from Davia's guess was a childhood injury. He also possesses heterochromia; his left eye was turquoise, and his right eye was gray. New chatter amongst the students were heard, mostly among the girls.

"He's super cute!" the pink girl gushed.

"He's related to Endeavor!? He looks nothing like him!" a male student whispered.

The young boy named Shoto looked to Davia which made her jumped a little at the sight of her. Though Shoto bowed a little towards her; Davia bowed back but only a little hesitant in doing so.

 _Davia's thoughts: So, he's Angel Boy's younger brother? This is going to be interesting._

 **The Robot: On my mark.**

Both her and Shoto readied themselves at the starting line as they both kneeled and placed their feet behind them. Davia started to focus as she gave slow deep breaths. She then focused her wind magic to feet and legs to help her move a bit faster with her Fox half. She didn't move until the robot recording their speed imitated a gun fire as the signal.

At the sound Davia and Shoto started to run. As Davia ran she looked as though she had been floating before she her toes touched the ground again. Shoto however had a different method; instead of running he was sliding on a path of ice he was making with his feet which amazed most of the students.

Davia soon crossed the finish line first as the robot let out a beep noise.

 **The Robot: 2.05 seconds.**

Then Shoto crossed the finish line.

 **The Robot: 4.76 seconds.**

The student's jaws dropped at this seeing as how fast Davia ran when she crossed the finish line.

"WOO!" V-mon and Ignis cheered, "NICE ONE!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME TSUKI!" Izuku shouted after.

"WAY TO BEAT THE RECORD DAVEY!" Hackmon yelled.

Davia merely gave a thumbs up towards them before turning over to Shoto to want to say something but he had already rejoined the crowd of students.

- _ **Test Three: Standing Long Jump**_ -

Yet again Davia had been called on to do another test, this time it was the long jump. She took deep breaths and did a couple of squats before beginning to run within the white lines. This time she focused both her wind and fire into her feet once more before she leaped into the air making a small explosion with wind and fire combine. Temporarily she hovered due to her wind magic making her go farther than the others before her.

She then landed on the ground gracefully and gotten an outstanding record leaving most of the students shocked and impressed.

"Damn this girl is amazing!" One of the students said.

"She beat the record twice now!?" Another had added.

Davia took deep breaths and grasped her head a bit, feeling a little lightheaded.

 _Davia's thoughts: I gotta be careful when I use my magic from here on…_

- _ **Test Five: Ball Throw**_ -

Each student took a turn at throwing the ball as far as they could with their Quirks. Like the tests before they were impressed at how they were using their powers. Ochaco really impressed them when her turn came up. She threw the ball, but instead of landing and it kept flying until it disappeared into the clouds. Everyone looked to Shota and showed them her results. They were all shocked when they realized what she had gotten.

"INFINITY!?" All of the students exclaimed.

"DAMN! THAT'S AMAZING!" the red haired yelled.

"Tsuki, you're next." Izuku called out.

"I am?" Davia said taking notice of Shota and Yoru waiting impatiently.

Davia went into the circle and had been handed the ball. She then threw the ball in the air a couple of times as she got herself ready for the throw, using wind and fire magic. She took deep breaths as she went to throw the ball as hard as she could.

With wind giving it a boost and fire giving it a boost, made an explosion, making go farer into the sky.

Just like Ochaco, she also got infinity due to the machine not being able to register her throw.

Chatter began again amongst the students at what had just happened.

"Holy hell!" one of the male students exclaimed.

"Is it just me or does she look a little pale." The tail man asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" another student with tape dispenser elbows agreed.

Davia ignored what most of them had been saying as she felt lightheaded

Davia stumbled almost falling to the ground, luckily Yoru was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. She seemed to have get calmer as Yoru patted her back comfortingly.

"You did good Davey…" Shota whispered.

Ochaco stepped forward, concerned for her new friend.

"Aizawa-sensei, Yoru-sensei, is Davey alright?" Ochaco asked.

"She'll be fine. It's one of her side effects." Shota replied before handing Davia over to Ochaco.

Ochaco helped sit on the ground, hoping to catch her breath with V-mon and Ignis sitting beside her. Shota then turned to the rest of the students.

"Let's continue with the tests then." Shota said turning to Yoru.

Yoru was a bit hesitant due to worrying about his squad leader before looking on the clipboard to see who was up next.

"Can I have, Izuku Midoriya please?" Yoru asked.

Izuku started to take deep breaths as he stepped forward and was handed a ball thanks to Yoru. He looked to the ball into his hands, trying to calm down.

 _Izuku's thoughts:_ _Everyone here has at least one amazing result. It's now or never, if I don't do this now, then I'll be dead last._

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Tenya said to Hackmon.

"You're being paranoid!" Hackmon said with a smile, "Believe it or not my partner has one trick up his sleeve!"

"He's right." Davia said, finally caught her breath, "Just watch."

"The hell are you all talking about!?" Katsuki said to Hackmon, V-mon, Ignis, Ochaco and Tenya annoyed, "He's a Quirkless small fry!"

"Quirkless?" Ochaco said confused.

"So, you aren't aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" Tenya asked the blonde hair teen.

"The hell are you talking about!?" Katsuki exclaimed annoyed.

"I can't to see the look on your face!" Hackmon grinned.

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!?" Katsuki yelled.

Davia's attention went back to Izuku as she saw her packmate in distress. For a moment Izuku looked over in her, V-mon, Ignis and Hackmon's direction as if to mentally ask them what he should do. Hackmon and V-mon merely smiled and gave him a thumbs up, while Ignis just nodded.

"You can do it." Davia mouthed.

Izuku nodded his head, before pulling his arm back. He activated his Quirk as he went to throw the ball. Just as he went to throw the ball, he didn't notice Shota's eyes glowing a red color. The ball flew a short distance like he was during a regular test at junior high, which put him into shock like the others. Only Davia, V-mon, and Ignis had an idea on what happened.

"What happened?" Hackmon said.

"My Quirk…" Izuku said looking at his hand, "I was using it but then…"

"Shota!" Davia exclaimed looking to her "uncle", "Don't tell me that you-!"

The scarf around his neck started to float along with his hair as his eyes glowed.

"I erased your Quirk." Shota said to Izuku, making him jump a little, "The entrance exam wasn't rational enough. A kid like you was accepted."

The students looked to him surprised as Izuku was still in shock by what he just did.

"Hold on, you erased my-" Izuku said before noticing a pair of goggles around his neck, "T-Those goggles! I've seen them before!"

"Davey? Who is this guy?" Ochaco asked Davia.

"You lot might not to believe this but… He's one of the best of the best Pro-Heroes. The only person who I know who can erase people's Quirks just by looking at them. He's the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead." Davia answered before sighing.

most of the students' jaws dropped, while some were confused and chattered again.

"Eraserhead?" the pink girl asked.

"I don't think I heard that name before." The male student said.

"I have, he's one of the underground heroes." The red-haired student answered.

"Y-You mean that your uncle is..." Ochaco stuttered

Davia simply nodded her head in reply, and Ochaco couldn't help but geek out.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" the Gravity Girl squealed.

"You kids are damn loud." Shota said making them shrink but Davia, V-mon, and Ignis as he kept his attention on Izuku, "You can't control your Quirk, can't you? Do you intend to get injured again and someone will save you?"

"That isn't what I-!" Izuku said before getting cut off when suddenly his scarf wrapped around his body and pulled the Child of Justice towards him.

"I don't give a damn what your intentions are. I'm saying those around you are forced to, like what happened to Davia for an example." Shota interrupted.

Davia's eyes widened, realizing what he was saying before stepping forward.

"Hang on Uncle Shota! I already told you it was my fault; he didn't have any-!" Davia began.

"Davia." Shota said sternly not letting her to finish, "Don't butt in."

Davia wanted to say more but didn't as she step back.

"Once, there was a passionate hero who saved a thousand people making himself a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor you'll turn into the same person after you saved one person." Shota continued.

Izuku looked to him before looking to the floor, even the students were a bit surprised by what he said. Shota's hair stopped floating and his scarf went back around his neck releasing Izuku after blinking.

"I've returned your Quirk." Shota said walking back to Yoru, "Hurry up and get it over with already."

"It looks like that he received some advice." Tenya said as he scratches underneath his chin.

"Probably because he's gonna get expelled." Katsuki retorted.

"You're going to be in for a huge slap in the face!" Hackmon said as he snickered.

"You're asking for a death wish?" The red eyed teen said as he glared.

Izuku mumbled a little as he wonders what he should do. His hand shook a little as he thought of ways, he could succeed in the ball throw.

 _Izuku's thoughts: I can't control it still_. _Should I let everything hang on this one throw? Even All Might said that it couldn't happen in one night. What should I do? What should I-_

"IZU-CHAN!" Davia yelled.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard Davia. He looked over in her direction.

"YOU CAN DO THIS!" the Alpha Hybrid yelled

Izuku eyes widened up a bit, before he nodded and bit his bottom lip and clenched the ball that he held. He pulled his arm back and prepared to throw the ball; as he did the world seemed to go slower around him.

 _Izuku's thoughts: It's like Mr. Aizawa said! There's no way I'll become a hero like this! I'll have to work a lot harder! That's why, with all of my strength, I'll do what I can right here, right now!_

He then started to activate his Quirk into his finger.

"SMASH!" Izuku screamed.

The ball went flying towards the sky creating a gust of wind, surprising everyone at the sight. Davia, V-mon, Ignis and Hackmon were in awe as they finally saw One For All in action. Shota looked over the results on his phone and was impressed as well.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Izuku said clenching his hand despite his finger being broken, "I can still move!"

Shota smiled at this and Yoru gave a whistle.

"Well done Midoriya!" Yoru said.

 _Yoru's thoughts: Well done indeed. Sapphire, you raised a young fine alpha. I can see why you named him your successor._

"He got over 700 meters!?" One of the students exclaimed.

"He did it!" Uraraka said, "He got a hero-like record!"

"I know he could!" Davia added.

"Excellent job Izuku-san!" Ignis cheered.

"I wish those jerks from Junior High could see this!" Hackmon exclaimed.

Tenya noticed the state of his finger.

"It's swollen, just like back in the exams. He has a very strange Quirk." Tenya noted.

"It isn't very stylish." A student with bright hair said.

Davia soon turned to Katsuki.

"You gotta admit that was impre-" Davia smirked but stopped.

Davia's sentence had been cut off, once she saw Katsuki's jaw hanging open. However, she knew that it wasn't awe, it was disbelief.

 _Katsuki's thoughts: Wha-_ _What's with that power!? All Quirk manifest when they turn four. This is unthinkable!_

Davia then noticed Katsuki's hands started to spark and even his expression change, as she realized what was going to happen.

"What's the meaning of this?" Katsuki asked aloud.

Everyone was surprise when he started to run towards Izuku.

"BAKUGOU! DON'T!" Davia yelled with a growl.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY HUMAN!" Hackmon shouted after Davia.

Katsuki ignored the two of them as Izuku took notice of him.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled, prepared to attack him, "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, BASTARD!"

Izuku started to panic as he screamed in panic. Hackmon tried to stop it as he ran after him, but Davia was ahead of him. Soon, Davis swiftly grabbed Katsuki by his throat, her nails digging into them. With ease, she lifts him the air as if he was a feather.

The Hybrid gave him a lethal look, her eyes sharpen, and a shadow cast over her eyes, giving a more dangerous look. Then the atmosphere coming off of her scared them since they knew she was anything but in a good mood. It felt like that the temperature decreased significantly.

Even Katsuki was afraid of her, he never seen this side of her.

"Try to hurt anyone in my pack again and I swear that you would wish that I already kill you." Davia growled, "Izuku is a part of my pack and packs are family. And I will protect my pack with my life."

Everyone, but Shota, Shoto, Yoru, Izuku, Hackmon, Ignis, and V-mon shook at the intensity that Davia was giving off.

 _The class' thoughts: I will never get on her bad side!_

"Are we clear, Katsuki Bakugou?" Davia growled.

"Crystal." Katsuki gulped.

"Good." Davia muttered, dropping Katsuki to the ground, "I trust that the rest of you will behave?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone exclaimed, frighten.

"Alright then." Davia glared, still feeling her Alpha instincts going wild.

"We're wasting time, whoever's next get ready." Shota said, before looking at the Hybrid, "Davey, go cool off."

Izuku ran to go to where Davia was standing, V-mon, Hackmon, and Ignis also ran to her. Katsuki glared over in Izuku's direction as he took Davia, the two Digimon, and Servamp to the nesting room that the staff made for her. Katsuki looked at the wound Izuku had gotten from his Quirk as the small group walked off.

Katsuki's thoughts: _A while ago…_ _He was another pebble that was on the side of the road…_

His body shook as he sneered, rage building up in his veins.

"Just another pebble… On the side of the road!" Katsuki growled quietly.


End file.
